Kiss It All Better
by Eyeless Maiden
Summary: Only in death do we find out the true feelings of the people we knew.


**Just listening to this song by ****_'He is We'_**** and poof! idea!**

**So yeah.**

**Hope you like it.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Juvia put her hand against the hole in her stomach. She felt the warm blood mix with her cool water as they poured out and over each other. The pain started only around her tummy, but then it spread like a wave through her whole body, and now she couldn't even move because of it. The pain was just to excruciating.<p>

Salty tears ran from the corner of her eyes down the side of her face. They dropped into her blood soaked hair and stained it to a further extent. She sniffled at her failure.

She hadn't been strong enough. Not against this enemy, not this time. Gray had gone after him, when he fled already using all of his power to kill Juvia. But she didn't want him gone, she had wished for him to stay here with her in her last moments.

"Gray-sama." She choked out. It was difficult to speak. Her voice sounded like rough sandpaper rubbing against itself to her own ears.

"Juvia! She heard a voice call out to her. In her weakened state she couldn't even move her head to see who it was. It was too late for her to be healed, she was going to die. She may as well stop fighting and let death take her away. She closed her eyes squeezing out a couple more tears.

Death sounded nice about now. In death she wouldn't feel this much pain, and in death there would be no more tears. But...also no Gray.

She felt a strange cool feeling as if there was a slight breeze. She opened her eyes and a small smile played at her lips. It was painful but she couldn't help herself.

"Juvia!" Gray held her in his lap, his left hand cradling her face. She couldn't even feel his touch, She was that far in.

"Gray-sama." Her lip quivered, and her vision became watery when more tears overflowed. She blinked them away. Gray looked down at her in fear. This surprised the water mage. She was sure he never felt anything for her, but this look on his face...it was for her. Her heart thumped weakly against her ribs.

"You're going to be okay!" He yelled. "We'll get Wendy, or Porlyuscia! Just keep your eyes open." He began to take her into his arms. He seemed to be trying to do it as gently as possible. Her blood spilled all over him.

She was aware of his running, but she could no longer feel their movement. She couldn't feel her body moving up and down with Gray's every step. Just the pain in her stomach increasing. It felt like someone kept stabbing her and just shredding her to pieces.

That's when Juiva noticed someone else running along side them. Her long blue hair, and shining green eyes gave her a sense of calm, and Juvia smiled. She knew this woman. The only person to really love her despite the constant rain she brought. The only person never to think it was "gloomy".

"Mama." she reached out to the figure.

"Juvia no!" Gray yelled forcing her am back down. "Stop!" He pleaded. His voice was frantic, and fearful. She felt her eyes begin to close, and she again reached for her mother.

She was suddenly on the ground again. Gray hovered over her, shaking her hand, trying to keep her eyes open. But she was just tired. _'Please, let me sleep.'_ She thought.

The blunette remembered what her mother would do when she had a cut, or a "booboo" as she could call it. Her mother would gently hold her, and kiss it. It always felt better when she did. Maybe if she asked...

"Kiss it all better." She croaked. Her mother stood behind Gray watching her, with sad eyes. She hoped her mother would hold her again. "Mama." She cried.

But it wasn't her mother who leaned down to her stomach. It was her very own Gray-sama. Against her bloody stomach she felt his cold lips. It was comforting. Like when you put ice against and ache.

And that's when it stopped hurting. She couldn't feel it anymore. She sighed in relief. The pain was gone, but every other sense started to disappear with it.

He looked back at her eyes, his own full of tears. His lips were crimson from her blood.

"Thank you." Juvia used the rest of her energy to lift her hand slowly to the side of his face. She couldn't even feel it as she touch him, but when he grabbed that hand she knew he had.

Its funny. Its seems when you die, you get the true emotions of someone. You see the feeling they were hiding all along. Only in death do they show you the truth. For the longest of time, She wanted to experience this love from Gray, but only now, when she was leaving does he give it to her.

Juvia didn't mind. Better late than never. She could die happy, And she was. She could feel herself being sucked away, and her mother began to reach for her again. It was over. She was going, and nothing could save her. Juvia thought she'd run out of tears by now, but more came spilling over.

"Tell Fairy Tail," She paused taking in a deep breath. "Juvia loves them."

"Juvia stop it! Don't give up! That's not what a Fairy Tail mage does." He was screaming again, but as her hearing faded it sound like a whisper.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama too." Then she felt it. Her hand; Her mothers hand. She pulled her up and out of her friends arms.

The whole time she heard Gray's screams trying to wake her up again. And she only wish she could have stayed. Fairy tail had been fun. She would miss every single person, and their shenanigans.

Natsu picking a fight with Gray-sama, Erza coming in between them, knocking them out with her fists. The sweetness of Wendy, and Mira. Even love rival. She would miss them all.

She remembered the first time she met Gray-sama. They were enemies, supposed to be fighting, but he showed her the sun, and she felt truly happy for the first time in her life. She remembered Lucy, and her help to get Juvia out of vidaldus's enslavement. Also telling her she would be accepted into Fairy Tail without a doubt.

She remembered when Master had allowed her to become a Fairy Tail mage, and she'd gotten her beloved stamp. She remembered Cana after she had broke that thunder lacrima. She told her she was already family, that she was already accepted.

And Juvia remembered all the fun she had with the members of her Family. She loved them so much.

She loved to spend time with Gray the most. He saved her in the beginning and when Ultear attacked her. Even when the tiny dragons of Motherglare tried to kill her, he saved her then. She gave him pillows and food.

She would never forget these things; Never. Not even as her mother took her away, she knew she would remember them in her death. In her new life, with her mom in the golden city.

There she could watch her beloved guild grow, and be its guardian angel.

.

.

.

"JUVIA!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hate myself for making this. <strong>

**Its sad, and most likely done before.**

**But, I wrote it, and...uploaded it...and I dont regret it XD**


End file.
